A Magic Beyond
by m4r13
Summary: Traduction De Kiki Cabou. C'est étonnant ce qu'un petit garçon de six ans peut apporter à un groupe de musiciens. Retour au temps ou tout était grand, ou la gentillesse pouvait changer une vie et ou Harry savait danser. R&R p
1. Rencontre avec les musiciens

** Traduction de "A Magic Beyond" Fanfic écrite par Kiki Cabou numéro **2153958.

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Jo, Jim, Aidan et Lisa ainsi que les Jardins de Kew à Londres.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Beru ou Bloub id numéro 537682.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre Un : Rencontre avec les musiciens.**

Le monde était si grand, pensait Harry. Tout était si … grand.

Les adultes étaient grands, les palissades étaient hautes, les salles de classes étaient si vastes, les trains étaient tellement longs, et ce merveilleux endroit où il venait d'arriver, ce qu'il pouvait en voir était absolument gigantesque. Il pouvait à peine voir le panneau de l'entrée entre les têtes de Aaron Holmes et Dirk Weatherby, mais les Jardins de Kew apparaissaient sans fin. En même temps, Harry était seulement âgé de six ans et demi, et même si il était plutôt précoce pour beaucoup de chose, il avait toujours été un peu petit pour son âge.

C'était donc naturel pour Harry de penser que tout était grand, et cette journée promettait d'être très excitante. Quand Mrs Bloom avait annoncé que la classe des CP visiterait les Jardins de Kew toute une journée et qu'elle avait fait passer les autorisations de sortie à faire signer, Harry avait tout d'abord été découragé. Il n'était pas sûr que l'oncle Vernon signerait le papier. Mais il réfléchit à la manière de lui présenter la chose. Il fit face à son oncle le soir même et dit…

« Oncle Vernon, ma classe fait une sortie. Est ce que vous pourriez signer mon autorisation ? »

« Ha ! » L'oncle Vernon sourit malicieusement, son ventre tressautant. « Pourquoi signerai je cette stupide autorisation ? Pour que tu puisses ignorer tes études ? Et même faire du grabuge ? Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire à l'école, mon garçon, ne crois pas que je l'ignore ! »

Harry inspira fortement. « En fait, c'est soit je vais avec ma classe, soit je reste ici toute la journée, à faire mon… comment appelez vous ça ? Mon importun ? »

Ce fut le mot magique. Son oncle avait signé le formulaire en grognant et lui disant de sortir. Et le voilà, son autorisation rapidement signée, ses chaussures aux lacets mal noués, un vieux pull usé noué autour de la taille, prêt pour une journée de bonheur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il y avait des devoirs à faire, puisque c'était supposé être une sortie éducative. Au retour de leur sortie, Mrs Bloom leur avait demandé d'écrire trois paragraphes sur leur journée, expliquant une chose qu'ils avaient apprise, ET faire un dessin de ce qu'ils avaient particulièrement aimé pendant leurs visites. Tout le monde avait grogné, tous sauf Harry, qui était si heureux d'être autorisé à participer à une sortie qu'il ne se serait pas plaint si il avait eu à écrire trois livres à propos de cette expérience.

« En rang ! Tout le monde, En rang ! » Cria Mrs Bloom.

Harry, entouré par une foule d'enfants bavardant, s'inséra dans la queue entre Marianne Hedd et Julie Thrope et avança. Il pouvait juste entendre Mrs Bloom à la tête de la rangée (qui lui apparaissait à des kilomètres) leur disant qu'ils commenceraient leur visite par l'exploration des **Secluded Gardens, **qui étaient très calmes et très beaux. Mrs Bloom cria aussi qu'ils devraient être très silencieux en entrant. La classe avança, jouant à devenir silencieux et riant.

………………………………..

Après six faux accords de suite, Jo Weitzel baissa sa viole de son épaule et jeta un regard en haussant un sourcil vers Lisa Prewitt qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du Quartet. Grâce à quelques illisibles partitions et un épuisement général, 'L'abandon de l'Automne' ressemblait plus à 'L'automne nous a quitté'. La colère pointait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jo ? » Demanda Lisa irritée, repoussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule.

Les yeux bleus outremer, Lisa était leur première violoniste. D'apparence sévère, la jeune femme fine ne parlait pas beaucoup, avec un comportement calme et de perpétuelles valises sous les yeux. Elle était une bonne musicienne et une gentille fille, mais elle était aussi Bélier, donc le reste du Quartet faisait attention à son caractère. Jo lui répondit doucement.

« Lisa, mon ange, hum, qu'est ce que tu as en barre sept ? »

« Une ronde en D Bémol » répondit Lisa, et démontra brièvement ces dires sur son violon. « Je plane au dessus de vous tous qui apparemment êtes encore plus désaccordés que d'habitude. Pourquoi au fait ? »

« Nous ne faisons pas de faux accords, c'est toi qui en fait ! » Répliqua Jo. « Nous jouons tous en accord D, et il n'y a pas de septième, juste un truc là haut dans la stratosphère. »

Une rapide conférence suivie sur la position de Lisa. Cette note particulière, comme la plupart de celle de Lisa, planait au dessus des trois autres avec un nombre élevé et ennuyant de lignes dessous. Ce pouvait être un C. Peut être était ce un F. Jo s'arrachait les cheveux de sa broussailleuse, brune crinière, et souffla si fort que ses lèvres clapotèrent. Ils devaient présenter cette pièce lundi, et Aidan Trask, un compositeur perpétuellement et totalement désorganisé (qui était aussi leur second violoniste) leur avait seulement donné leurs partitions aujourd'hui.

Lisa, Jo et Jim Norris, le violoncelliste, était tous en dernière année de leur dernier semestre à l'Université du Surrey. Sans surprise, ils étaient tous originaires d'endroits différents. Jo regarda la partition de Lisa et grogna de frustration. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui était le pire – Les ajournements successifs d'Aidan ou son écriture.

« Aidan, qu'est ce que c'est que ces pattes de mouche ? » s'exclama t'elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais en écrivant ça ? »

Aidan était scandalisé. C'était un grand roux dégingandé dont la frange retombait toujours sur ses yeux verts d'eau.

« Rien. J'étais juste en retard, c'est tout ! Mon écriture devient toujours désordonnée quand je suis en retard. Désolé. » Dit il. Puis il tendit la main pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau, qui était pleine de jus de pomme aujourd'hui. A moins que ce ne soit du Bourbon. Avec Aidan, on ne pouvait jamais savoir.

Jim reposa son violoncelle confortablement contre sa jambe et éclata de rire. C'était un jeune homme à la peau pale, des joues rouges, et de courts cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient encore plus noirs, et ils étincelaient quand il riait, ce qui arrivait souvent.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, Aidan, tu étais 'en retard'. » Dit Jim, en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts. « Comment s'appelle t'il ? »

Aidan tourna rouge brique et observa consciencieusement ses chaussures. Quand il releva les yeux, tout le monde continuait de le regarder, attendant une réponse, à son plus grand déplaisir.

« Il s'appelle Fred. » Finit il par dire.

« Fred ? » Demanda Jim. « Joli prénom, Fred. Et que fait il … à part s'occuper de toi ? »

La mâchoire de Aidan béait. Lisa laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

Jo ignorait les trois autres. Elle observait le chatoiement de l'étendue verte récemment planté avec d'autres fleurs (des crocus probablement). C'était une plaisante journée de printemps, un peu brumeuse et un peu froide, mais qui allait être très belle d'après ses prémices.

Grâce à l'ami d'un collègue, ils avaient trouvé le coin parfait pour répéter dans les jardins de Kew : **Le temple de Bellona**. C'était un vendredi, et la plupart d'entre eux avaient séchés les cours pour pouvoir préparer, dans cet environnement superbe, leur représentation pour le lendemain soir. Ils y avaient derrière eux, plein de plaques commémoratives auxquelles Jo n'avait pas fait attention, et assez d'espace pour y ranger leurs étuis à instruments. Au dessus d'eux, il y avait un toit doré supporté par des colonnades. Ils avaient assez de place pour s'installer et passer la journée à jouer et à s'ennuyer stupidement les uns les autres avec des faits aussi barbant que leurs examens de fin d'année.

« Stupidement » étant le mot clé.

Jim éclata de rire, puisque visiblement Aidan n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Tout le monde lui lançait un regard furieux, y compris Jo, qui avait été brutalement sortie de sa rêverie, mais Jim ignora ses regards énervés, n'arrivant même plus à se contrôler. C'était, après tout, la fin d'une longue semaine qui en clôturait une très longue série.

Jo revint sur terre. Ils avaient du travail à faire. « Bien, on y va ? Jim ! Arrête de rire. Lisa, transforme ta partition en C et essayons de nouveau. »

Lisa grogna. « Qui est mort en te laissant le rôle de la reine du Quartet ? »

« Peux tu, s'il te plait, le faire ? »

« Oui, oui ! » Lisa pris son crayon et remodela sa partition.

Jo regarda sa montre. « Faisons ça rapidement maintenant. Il est presque onze heures, et nous n'avons cet emplacement que jusqu'à cinq heures. En plus, j'ai faim. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. Jim non plus, je pense. »

A ces mots, Jim tourna à un élégant rose vif. Il était content, mais cela l'étonnait, que Jo se souvienne de ça.

« Oh, les pauvres violoniste et violoncelliste auraient ils besoins de manger ? » Chantonna Aidan, pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Jim à propos de sa vie personnelle. « Si vous voulez des céréales, ne vous encombrez pas d'un bol » continua t il de sa voix normale. « Vous pourrez les manger dans la bouche de l'autre ! »

Jo et Jim n'étaient que des amis. Jo fusilla Aidan du regard. Ce commentaire était tellement stupide que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y répondre. Mais Jim, à cette insinuation, explosa littéralement, avec une voix dont Jo était persuadée qu'elle portait…

« Espèce de petit moins que rien ! J'aimerais te voir jouer avec mon archer dans ton nez ! »

Il accentua ses paroles en remuant l'archer de son violoncelle. Aidan lui jeta une framboise qu'il allait manger.

« Aidan, arrête de faire ton gamin ! » dit Jo sèchement, ses yeux marrons étincelants, et retourna sa fausse colère vers Jim. « Jim, arrête de faire peur à Aidan c'est de l'abus d'autorité vis à vis d'un bébé ! »

Aidan avait un an de mois que les autres, et il avait donc été nommé le « bébé » du quartet. Parfois, il agissait vraiment un peu trop comme tel pour son propre bien, pensa Jo.

« Allez, on redémarre » Reprit elle sérieusement, « On perd du temps ! »

Effectivement, ils en perdaient. Les garçons le comprirent et regardèrent Jo, s'installant sous son regard calme. Jo avait la singulière habitude d'être sensée, intelligente, et raisonnablement mature. Bien sûr, ça allait à l'encontre des blagues des alto, mais le « Le Quartet des boites en bois » n'était pas un groupe typique.

« Je suis avec Jo. » Dit Lisa. « Allez, si ce fatras n'est pas impeccable dans la prochaine heure… »

« Eh, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! « Répondit Aidan. « Pas la peine de devenir désagréable ! »

Lisa l'ignora et continua sur sa lancée. « Nous n'aurions même pas la peine de le jouer lundi dans la classe de Riebald pour ne pas être totalement humilié ! Laissons directement cet infâme idiot nous mettre un zéro et laissons le se foutre de nous ! »

« Vous étiez ravis quand je vous ai dit que j'allais arranger ça ! » Cria Aidan en frissonnant, cherchant un peu de compassion chez Jim et Jo. Aucun d'eux ne semblant vraiment compréhensif. « Vous disiez que c'était votre morceau de jazz préféré ! Et le voilà ! Alors arrêté d'insulter mon travail ! »

« Oh, bravo ! » Dit Lisa. « Avec seulement trois mois de retard que nous arrivons à peine à décrypter, puisque les partitions sont pleines d'erreurs ! Et je suppose que tu veux une médaille ! »

« Assez Lisa. » Dit Jo fermement, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de la violoniste et d'arrêter sa tirade. « Mais Aidan est un boulet ! » protesta Lisa.

« Et un imbécile. » Ajouta bruyamment Jim.

Jo leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, mais il est NOTRE boulet et NOTRE imbécile, nous l'aimons, et crier ne va rien résoudre. Nous allons régler les notes au fur et à mesure. Après tout nous avons l'arrangeur avec nous, il devrait donc être capable de corriger les erreurs. N'est ce pas Aidan ? » Finit Jo brusquement.

Elle fixa Aidan du regard. Aidan lui rendit son regard, un peu effrayé après les cris de Jim et Lisa. Il repoussa ses longs cheveux qui lui cachait la vue et acquiesça.

Lisa pinça des lèvres et regarda Jo un long moment, mais finalement elle acquiesça aussi. Jo mis sa viole sur son épaule et pris sa position pour jouer. Jim ne riait plus. Il était près à jouer, ses doigts sur son archer et son autre main sur le clavier, observant Lisa pour la mesure. Il frotta brièvement son nez fin et plein de tache de rousseur, près au démarrage pour leur nouvel essai.

« Prêt tout le monde ? On recommence au début de la page. » Dit finalement Lisa.

Elle donna la mesure et ils commencèrent. Cette fois ci ils firent la totalité de la partition malgré les erreurs et les fautes. Le temps de finir, l'atmosphère au **Temple du Bellona** était devenu si froid qu'ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement pour manger, afin de reprendre plus tard.

Aidan avait mangé à la maison. Il gardait la tête basse et ne parlait à personne pendant qu'il relisait les partitions, corrigeant les erreurs au fur et à mesure. Lisa avait mangé une barre de céréales dans le train, elle se dirigea donc vers le pont Victoria avec Jim pour aller aux toilettes pendant qu'il irait se chercher à manger pour lui et Jo (il était un vrai gentleman quand il le voulait). Jo pour se changer les idées décida d'aller faire un petit tour à pied.


	2. Est ce que je peux le garder ?

** Traduction de "A Magic Beyond" Fanfic écrite par Kiki Cabou numéro **2153958.

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Jo, Jim, Aidan et Lisa ainsi que les Jardins de Kew à Londres.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Beru ou Bloub id numéro 537682.

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Est ce que je peux le garder ?**

La classe de Harry visitait les **Secluded Gardens**, ils y avaient pleins de grands arbres, de vignes rampantes et de superbes fleurs. Personne n'eu besoin de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, le calme était total. Après ça, ils traversèrent les jardins d'Hiver, qui n'était plus en fleur, étant au printemps, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les Jardins de Bois, qui ressemblait à une forêt des Alpes. Des buissons entouraient de majestueux chênes et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs fleurissaient partout. Les jardins étaient inondés de gracieux iris blancs, de petits boutons roses, et de minuscules bouquets de lavande violette qui s'élançaient sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment que ça arriva. A un moment, Harry marchait près d'un groupe de filles qui pouffaient de rire, et la minute suivante, il était tout seul. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait probablement regardé les hellébores trop longtemps, mais ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas d'oreilles ou d'yeux. Ou étaient ils tous passés ? Aucun de ses camarades de classe ni son institutrice n'était en vue. Un peu perplexe mais pas vraiment apeuré (il était habitué d'être seul), Harry se promena au hasard et sorti du Jardin en suivant un chemin qui lui semblait raisonnable, recherchant sa classe.

Bien sûr, après un moment d'errance dans les allées pavées sans reconnaître personne, il découvrit qu'à chaque minute passée, sa peur l'envahissait un peu plus. Harry passa devant une maison en délabrement avancée, beaucoup d'espaces verts, et une petite construction avec de grande colonne avant de s'avouer qu'il avait du prendre le mauvais chemin. S'arrêtant, il observa un bâtiment au loin avec une grande tour faite en brique. Ce qui ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

« Stupides Jardins. » Se murmura t il. « Cette journée tourne mal ! »

Découragé, agacé, affamé (il n'avait pas eu de petit déjeuner), et si il était vraiment honnête avec lui même, très effrayé, Harry s'assit sur un gros rocher, un peu en dehors du sentier. Il mit ses poings sous son menton et fixa le sol sous ses chaussures usées, tentant d'ignorer ses yeux qui pleuraient et son nez qui coulait.

Il renifla et continua à regarder par terre. Peut être que si il restait là, quelqu'un le trouvera et l'aidera à trouver sa classe. Bien sûr il y avait autant de chance que ça arrive que de voir un de ses rêves se réaliser. L'intrigue variait avec son humeur, mais ça tournait souvent autour d'une fée marraine, un cheval volant, et une évasion mémorable de chez les Dursley. Complètement déprimé à cette pensée, Harry laissa échappé une larme.

"Faut que j'arrête," murmura t'il encore, en essuyant rageusement ses pleurs. "Si quelqu'un voit que je pleure comme un bébé, je n'en verrais pas la fin."

Mais peut importait combien de fois Harry se disait ces choses, peut importait qu'il tente de garder un visage impassible, ses pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les jardins étaient immenses, et il était si petit, il ne retrouvera jamais la sortie dans ce dédale. Il mit sa tête dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler.

Une ombre passa au dessus de lui, et pendant un moment il pensa que le ciel devenait nuageux, mais ce n'était pas le ciel. Là, devant ses tennis, il y avait une paire de chaussure orange et deux jambes dans un pantalon marron. Il cligna des yeux à cette vue, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Puis une gentille voix alto s'éleva, au dessus de lui...

"Bonjour, que fais tu ici tout seul ? Quel est ton nom ?"

Harry observa la jeune fille qui avait de grands yeux noisette, un grand nez, et de courts cheveux marron ondulés qui le regardait avec intérêts. Elle était belle, pas d'une beauté classique pensa Harry. Il l'aima immédiatement, même si il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

"Je suis perdu" répondit il.

Jo, en se baladant près du Campanile, était arrivé auprès d'un petit garçon assis sur un rocher. Il tentait désespérément de sécher ses larmes avec ses mains et il la regardait comme si elle était tombée du ciel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder.

Le petit garçon était très petit et très maigre, et ses vêtements venaient probablement d'une poubelle. Il portait un T-shirt noir et rouge six fois trop grand pour lui (le col était si grand qu'elle pouvait voir ses omoplates), un vieux jean réparé si grand qu'il y avait plusieurs ourlets. Ses petites chaussures étaient d'un drôle de gris et un pull miteux était attaché autour de sa fine taille.

Et son visage ! Il causera de vrai chagrin d'amour plus tard, celui là. Il avait des hautes pommettes sous sa peau pale, un joli petit nez (un peu rouge au bout), d'éclatant yeux vert émeraude derrière des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs désordonnés qui partaient dans tout les sens, et une espèce de cicatrice sur le front qui était presque cachée par sa frange. Même avec son air abattu (et quelques reniflements), il était adorable.

Jo s'agenouilla pour mieux l'observer.

"Et bien bonjour, Perdu," dit elle. "Je m'appelle Jo."

Ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Le petit garçon renifla une fois et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans se soucier apparemment qu'il parlait à une totale étrangère. Il semblait absolument ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

Puis il apparut totalement confus. "Attends" dit il. "Pourquoi est ce que tu t'appelles Joe ? Joe c'est un nom de garçon et tu es une fille !"

Jo rit. " En fait, mon prénom c'est Joséphine. Mais mes amis l'ont raccourcis et ils m'appellent 'Jo' ".

"Oh" dit il. Il avait l'air d'y réfléchir. "Es tu mon amie ? " Demanda t'il subitement.

Jo fut décontenancé par la question, mais elle acquiesça complaisamment.

"Bien" dit il encore apparemment fier de lui. "Alors si tu es mon amie, et bien... Je m'appelle Harry, mais si tu préfère, tu peux m'appeler 'Ha' ".

"Tu sais quoi ?" répondit Jo, en riant un peu, "Je pense que je vais t'appeler Harry, parce que Harry est un très beau prénom. Nous avons un Prince qui s'appelle Harry, tu le savais ?"

Harry secoua la tête, un peu confus, rougissant et timide. Ses joues étaient devenues toutes rouges. "Mais... Mais je ne suis pas un prince."

"Et bien tu pourrais devenir mon prince, qu'en penses tu ?" Demanda Jo. "Allez bonhomme, mets toi debout !"

Elle prit la main de Harry et l'aida à descendre du rocher. Il était debout à côté d'elle sur l'allée pavée. Jo était petite, mais Harry lui arrivait à peine à la hanche.

"Alors, Harry, en revenant à ma première question... Que fais tu par ici tout seul ?"

"Je suis venu à Kew avec ma classe." Répondit Harry. "Nous sommes allés dans les jardins boisés, et quand j'ai regardé, tout le monde était partis, alors je les ais cherchés et je me suis perdu."

"Oh, c'est affreux !" Dit Jo. "Depuis combien de temps es tu tout seul ?"

"Je ne sais pas ! Une heure ?" supposa Harry. Il ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça.

Jo était choquée. "Tu es perdu depuis une bonne heure, et tu n'as entendu personne t'appeler ?"

"La classe est très grande" expliqua Harry. "Mrs. Bloom ne peut pas avoir un oeil sur tout le monde. Elle ne doit sûrement même pas savoir que je ne suis pas là."

A nouveau, Harry ne semblait pas trop triste. Il ne semblait toucher par rien, en fait. Ce qui fit frissonner Jo.

Jo devait répéter avec le quartet. Elle devait étudier ce soir. Elle devait s'entraîner. Elle devait manger. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'elle devait faire. Mais ce petit garçon, cet adorable, mignon, petit garçon avait définitivement besoin d'aide. C'était un bon garçon, elle pouvait le sentir, le voir dans ses grands yeux brillants et dans son sourire innocent. Et Jo prit sa décision.

"Harry" demanda t'elle. "Est ce que tu as manger ce matin ?"

Elle fut triste mais pas surprise quand il lui répondit par la négative.

"Veux tu venir avec moi et manger avec mes amis ?"

" Oh ! Oui, merci !" dit Harry.

" Alors on y va !"

Jo pris sa main et le guida vers le Temple de Bellona. Lisa revenait des toilettes, grommelant et jurant sur un accord très difficile de Paganini. Aidan finissait de reprendre les partitions. Et Jim venait juste de revenir du café avec deux tasses et un jus de pomme (il avait toujours été attiré par ces jus de pommes dans des bouteilles en formes de pommes) et un sac avec quelques petits pains.

Le reste du quartet firent signe à Jo, qui leur répondit. Puis ils virent que Jo tenait la main de Harry. Qui, en les voyant, pris peur et se cacha derrière les jambes de Jo aussi rapidement que l'éclair.

"Oh, mon coeur" dit Lisa.

Aidan haussa des sourcils. "Qui est ce ?"

"Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?" Interrompit Jim. "Vraiment Jo, tu as un complexe ou quoi ?"

"Tais toi donc, Jim" lui répondit elle gentiment. "Tout le monde, je vous présente Harry. Il a été séparé de sa classe, et il s'est perdu, alors je l'ai invité à manger avec nous. Harry, voici mes camarades de classe, Jim, Lisa, et Aidan. Nous sommes tous à l'Université, et nous jouons tous de la musique ensemble ! "

"De la musique ?" Demanda Harry en sortant subitement de ses jambes.

"Mmh. Nous sommes un quartet de cordes ! Est ce que tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Je crois." Dit Harry. La curiosité prenant le dessus. Il se tenait maintenant à côté de Jo. "Il y a quatre personnes qui jouent avec des instruments à cordes. Nous avons un peu appris sur la musique à l'école."

Il repéra le violoncelle de Jim qui était à côté de sa chaise.

"C'est un violoncelle ! " Dit il avec excitation en le pointant du doigt. "J'ai vu des images. Est ce qu'il'y a que du bois ?"

"Oui." Répondit Jim.

"J'adore cet instrument !" Déclara Harry.

Jim fut ridiculement heureux à cette affirmation. Harry, pour sa part, eu l'air de se sentir plus à l'aise. Il sourit au trois autres. Jim lui sourit. Aidan souriait de toutes ses dents comme un idiot et donna un coup de coude à Lisa. Les coins de ses lèvres ayant esquissé un bref sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit résonna dans le silence. Harry se frotta le ventre en fixant ostensiblement le gazon alors que ses joues tournaient au rouge flamboyant.

« Viens par ici, bonhomme, assis toi. Mange quelque chose. » Lui dit Jo en l'emmenant vers sa chaise et en lui donnant un gros pain du sac que Jim avait acheté.

Harry sembla presque bizarrement reconnaissant. Il les remercia plusieurs fois avant de sauter pour s'asseoir sur le siège. Quand il fut assis ses jambes se balancèrent sous sa chaise. Puis il commença à manger, savourant chaque bouchée. Jo ouvrit le jus de pomme et le lui donna, sans que Jim conteste.

Jim et Jo divisèrent le reste du sac. Il avait commencé son café pendant que Jo alternait les gorgées de café et les morceaux de pains quand elle vit Lisa se détacher de leur groupe, en essayant de les attirer en leur faisant un signe du doigt. Aidan était avec elle. Harry était tellement absorbé dans son repas qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Lisa croisa des bras.

« Je dois dire Jo que je n'avais pas vu ça venir. » Dit elle, un sourire se dessinant vraiment sur ses lèvres.

« Est ce que je peux le garder ? Siouplait ? Demanda Jo, en continuant le jeu lancer par Lisa. « Il est si mignon ! Il ne fera pas de bêtise, promis ! »

Lisa allait répondre quand Aidan éternua soudainement. Les autres murmurèrent juste « A tes souhaits », mais Jo mis son pain dans la bouche pour libérer sa main gauche, et fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon.

« Tiens » Murmura t'elle en tendant à Aidan un paquet de mouchoir en papier.

Lisa haussa un sourcil. « Je le voyais venir celui là. »

Aidan se moucha bruyamment, ressemblant de près à un éléphant. Et Lisa soupira. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle se tourna vers Jo.

« Jo, regarde, je déteste avoir l'air sans cœur, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de réunir un petit garçon avec sa classe. Tu l'as dit toi même. Nous devons répéter. »

Jo cligna des yeux, ressemblant à un chimpanzé avec de la pâtisserie sur les joues. Elle prit un moment pour mâcher et avaler, s'accordant un peu de temps pour avoir du courage. Sur le chemin avec Harry elle avait eu une idée. Elle avait l'impression que celle ci allait être toutefois difficilement acceptée.

« Oui je sais que nous devons répéter. » Commença t'elle doucement. « Mais bon, je ne pensait pas chercher sa classe immédiatement. Je pensais qu'il pourrait rester avec nous pour la journée. »

La réponse fut des plus virulentes, même si elle n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais une petite personne avec de grandes oreilles n'était pas loin, et l'opposition se résuma à des murmures et des sifflements.

« As tu perdu la tête ? Comment allons nous bien pouvoir le surveiller et jouer en même temps ? L'un de nous a-t-il une deuxième paire d'yeux ? "Demanda ironiquement Lisa.

« Il est intelligent. » Ajouta Jim. « Nous allons devoir faire attention à ce que nous allons dire pour ne pas le corrompre. » Il observa autour de lui les trois autres. « Il n'en est pas question. »

« Et si il boit mon jus de pomme… Je ne veux même pas y penser. » Finit Aidan.

« En plus, » Dit Lisa, son visage et son ton s'adoucissant. « Ce petit garçon est censé faire le tour des jardins, pas rester avec nous. »

Lisa avait raison mais elle se fit bouter par Jo magnifiquement.

« Je pense qu'il peut faire les deux. Vraiment, regardez, ça va être bien ! » Ajouta t'elle après le grognement sarcastique de Jim. « Si nous utilisons notre temps intelligemment, Harry peut avoir une journée à Kew, nous pouvons répéter, et tout le monde peut être heureux. »

Il fallu un peu de flatteries, et à la fin des délibérations Lisa passa ses mains sur les yeux, mais finalement, ils étaient tous d'accord. Juste à temps. Ils revinrent vers Harry quand celui ci finissait son jus de pomme et avait heureusement totalement raté l'interlude.

Jo s'approcha de lui en souriant. « Harry, je sais que ça doit être pratiquement impossible de retrouver ta classe maintenant. Mais est ce que tu sais quand est ce qu'ils quittent les jardins ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. « Heu, Cinq heures, à l'entrée principale. Est ce que tu sais ou est l'entrée principale ? »

« Nous allons les trouver. Lui répondit Jo. "Le problème c'est que tu vas devoir passer ta journée avec nous si tu veux. Est ce que tu es d'accord ? »

A son grand plaisir, Harry acquiesça joyeusement.

« Génial ! Bon, écoute, nous sommes ici pour répéter, donc nous devons nous entraîner ensemble pour deux bonnes heures jusqu'à une heure. Jim ira nous chercher à manger… »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Jim amusé. Aidan lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Nous pourrons ensuite tous nous promener dans les jardins, comme ça tu auras une vue des jardins, Nous reviendrons ici pour répéter encore. Et à 16h30 on t'emmènera à l'entrée, et tu pourras prendre le train avec ta classe. Qu'en penses tu ? »

Harry resta sans voix pendant un moment. Puis il sembla finalement comprendre, en souriant comme si Noël était arrivé. Retrouvant un moyen d'utiliser ses cordes vocales il cria : « Génial ! »

Aidan rie. « Oh, lui, je l'adore ! »


	3. Aventures et babysitting

** Traduction de "A Magic Beyond" Fanfic écrite par Kiki Cabou numéro **2153958.

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Jo, Jim, Aidan et Lisa ainsi que les Jardins de Kew à Londres.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Beru ou Bloub id numéro 537682.

Merci pour les reviews à bloub :) , onalurca, angie black, alinemcb et miliana ;)

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Aventures et Baby-sitting**

Harry décida intérieurement que d'avoir été séparé de sa classe était la meilleure aventure qu'il eu jamais eu. Le quartet à cordes était fascinant à observer quand il répétait. Il se sentait privilégier d'être si proche du groupe, quand les autres personnes pouvaient seulement écouté la musique de l'autre côté de la pelouse. De petits groupes s'assemblaient pour les observer et les écouter, puis ils s'en allaient plus loin.

Il observa les instruments pendant que le Quartet jouait. Il aimait les sons profonds et forts du violoncelle. Les violons semblaient doux, quoiqu'un peu aigu. Mais l'instrument qu'il aimait le plus était la viole. Ses notes étaient vraiment au coeur de tout, et il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont jouait Jo qui le réchauffait et le rassurait. Quand la musique devint vraiment sublime, il dansât, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre sur le sol pavé du Temple, agitant les bras comme un petit oiseau, tentant tant bien que mal de rester dans le rythme.

Jo lui expliqua qu'ils allaient faire toute la musique qu'ils devaient jouer en premier, puis qu'ils allaient voir au fur et à mesure ce qu'il y avait à corriger. Harry s'assit donc pour écouter de la musique triste écrite par un homme qui s'appelait Chaï-Couv-Ski, une petite et rapide pièce par quelqu'un de "our time" dont il ne se souvient pas le nom, une danse "minute" plus rapide écrite par un certain Baie-To-Van, et la dernière partie de la représentation écrite par un mystérieux auteur nommé Hait-Den. Le Quartet avait le nom d'un oiseau. Jo lui avait déjà redit deux fois le nom, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. La musique ressemblait à un oiseau. Lisa jouait avec son violon un son aigu, doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Harry dansait autour d'eux en rythme, perdu dans son petit monde, en frappant des mains. Quand le Quartet fis une petite pause, il grimpa sur les genoux de Jo et elle lui montra à quoi ressemblait sa musique. Harry se gratta la tête et essaya de comprendre ses drôles de petits symboles sur ces drôles de lignes, pour finalement retourner la feuille pour voir si ça l'aiderait. Jo rit.

La répétition se finit et le reste du Quartet donna de l'argent à Jim (Harry observa cet échange avec intérêt), qui, comme il l'avait promis, les quitta afin de ramener à manger pour tout le monde. Jim donna sa part à Jo, qui à son tour passa à Harry un verre de lait, un sandwich au thon, et un Mars comme dessert. Harry allait l'accepter, quand il réalisa quelque chose d'affreux. Il avait été si bête !

"Jo..." Il humecta ses lèvres et il sentit ses joues se réchauffer. "Jo, je... Je ne peux pas manger ça," dit il doucement.

"Et pourquoi donc ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que," dit il encore, se sentant très embarrassé, "Je n'ai pas d'argent à te donner."

Jo regarda Harry, puis jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Ses amis étaient tous en train de manger et de parler ensemble, se préparant à quitter le Temple pour marcher et manger en se baladant dans les jardins. Elle se pencha vers Harry et sourit.

"Est ce que je peux te dire un secret ?" lui murmura t'elle.

Il acquiesça.

"Même si tu avais eu de l'argent je ne t'aurais pas laisser me payer. Je suis ton amie, OK ? Et bien les amis partage avec leurs amis, et l'argent n'est pas un problème."

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux gentiment. "Bois ton lait, bonhomme. Nous allons nous balader dans une minute et tu pourras finir de manger en marchant."

Harry qui se sentait mieux fit comme elle lui avait demandé.

Le Quartet rangea leurs instruments dans le Temple et ils commencèrent leur ballade en mangeant. Harry trottant à leur côté, en mangeant consciencieusement son sandwich et son Mars, en observant tout ce qui l'entourait. Jim et Jo marchait côte à côte, parlant et laissant Harry courir au devant d'eux attiré par tout ce qu'il voyait, sans pour autant le perdre de vue.

Aidan et Lisa étaient devant eux avec Harry, qui était fasciné par quelques buissons, quand Jo sentit quelque chose de chaud se refermer autour de sa main gauche. Elle remarqua, étonnée mais heureuse, pas vraiment si surprise, de voir que Jim avait pris sa main gauche.

Harry se retourna soudainement avec un grand sourire. Jim ne sembla pas le voir mais Jo oui. Elle lui retourna le sourire et il se remit à courir.

Ils passèrent près de la décrépit, et croulante Palmeraie (en rénovation), puis dans le Jardin des Roses où Harry courrait dans tous les sens, observant les plantes et en ramassant souvent de petites choses au sol - pour la plupart des pétales qui étaient tombées. Il en remplit ses poches pour une quelconque raison. Personne ne l'en empêcha, et Aidan semblait adorer chasser Harry autour et de lui montrer de grandes fleurs qui étaient trop hautes pour qu'ils puissent les voir.

Ce qui provoquait souvent un grand "WAhhh ! " en réponse, et la première fois que Aidan attrapa un Harry joyeux pour l'élever afin de lui montrer une énorme Rose, Lisa rit. C'était étonnamment un rire très plaisant que Jo n'avait jamais entendu venant de la violoniste au visage impassible. Vraiment, pensa t'elle, elle n'avait jamais vu le groupe interagir aussi bizarrement. C'était un peu comme si ils avaient tous adoptés Harry pour la journée. A moins que ce ne soit Harry qui les avait adoptés.

Si c'était lui, il n'avait pas l'impression de le réaliser. Son esprit était totalement accaparé par les plantes l'entourant et la musique qu'ils avaient joués avant (Il semblait étonnamment excité à propos du dernier Mouvement du Lark, même si il ne se souvenait plus du nom).

Jim avait finalement relâché la main de Jo. Les trois autres joueurs ayant été plus en avant.

Jo marchait doucement avec Harry, jusqu'à ce que leur discussion tourne autour de leur famille. Jo dit à Harry que ses parents vivaient à Londres, puis elle demanda à Harry ou ses parents vivaient.

"Ils ne vivent plus du tout." Dit abruptement Harry. "Je vis chez mon Oncle et ma Tante"

"Oh, je suis désolé. Et bien je suppose que ton oncle et ta tante t'aime très fort ?"

"Pas vraiment." Dit Harry, parlant de lui comme si il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre et pas vraiment de lui. "Mon oncle n'est pas très gentil, et il dit toujours de méchantes choses sur mon papa et ma maman. Il dit qu'ils sont 'six pieds sous terre et que c'est un bon débarras', quand on lui pose des question sur eux.

Jo avala sa salive de travers.

"Oh, mais je ne le crois pas." Répondit Harry, en voyant son visage peiné. "Je ne pense pas qu'ils sont 'six pieds sous terre et que c'est un bon débarras", je pense qu'ils sont avec "Tigrou". Il fit un petit sourire.

"T-Tigrou ?"

"C'était le chaton de mon cousin. Il a été renversé par une voiture. Tante Pétunia a dit que Tigrou était un bon petit chaton et comme qu'il avait été envoyé au Ciel. Je pense que mes parents doivent aussi être au Ciel."

Il sembla que c'était tout ce que voulait dire Harry sur le sujet, et Jo ne le questionna pas plus. Elle détourna son attention en coupant une rose en fleur d'un buisson et la lui donna pour le distraire. Harry la prit et il s'amusa avec, en essayant de la garder en équilibre sur sa tête et sautillant sur un pied. Elle tomba presque immédiatement. Il rit et la remit en place, et se remit à sautiller, oubliant totalement la conversation précédente.

Ils s'éloignèrent du Jardins aux Roses en descendant l'Allée des Cerises, où il pleuvait des pétales roses car les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Harry continuait comme précédemment à se baisser et à ramasser des pétales et à les mettre dans ses poches. Lisa, dans un effort pour lui faire arrêter de prendre des choses au sol (ce qui lui apparaissait maintenant comme quelque chose de pas très propre) tenta de le distraire en lui donnant les noms japonais de certain des arbres. Harry tenta de les répéter en bafouillant, au grand amusement de tout le monde.

Ils déambulèrent dans l'Allée aux Cerises, passèrent un autre jardin, pour se rendre dans la serre Temperate House, qui était très éclairée et pleine d'intéressantes plantes. Tous étaient venu aux jardins de Kew étant petits et n'arrêtaient pas de commenter sur le fait que la serre paraissait vraiment minuscule maintenant. Harry avait l'opinion inverse, mais il était assez content de sa situation, puisqu'il tout le monde le prenait dans les bras pour lui montrer les choses intéressantes.

Il commença donc à demander, en s'arrêtant aux expositions et en tirant sur le pantalon de la personne à côté de lui, demandant poliment si il pouvait s'il vous plait "être plus grand". Lisa et Jo le firent quelques fois, et Jim le fit aussi un peu. Mais bizarrement, c'était le maladroit et ricaneur Aidan-'j'ai-des-cheveux-dans-les-yeux' qui semblait être le porteur le plus demandé. Il prenait si souvent Harry dans ses bras en lui pointant tellement de choses intéressantes, que Jo se demandait à quel moment ses bras allaient tomber.

Aidan finit par faire quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde. Pendant que Jim expliquait à Harry comment les Proteas était arriver ici en partant d'Afrique, Aidan s'arrêta près d'une poubelle et jeta sa bouteille de jus de pomme presque pleine. Lisa en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda t'elle. "Est ce que ce n'était pas ta sauce secrète ?"

"En fait, il n'y a aucun intérêt à la balader toute la journée. Je n'en ai pas bu une goutte de toute façon, et il semblerait que je passe mon temps à la poser par terre pour prendre Harry ! Dit Aidan qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde déçu par ce fait.

Harry commença à devenir remuant, ils quittèrent alors la serre et ils continuèrent à déambuler jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une adorable porte ornementale japonaise et un jardin avec des rochers. La vue était sublime.

"C'est tellement... inspirant ! " Dit Aidan. "C'est tellement fabuleux, et pourtant si simple."

" Mon dieu, je vois une composition minimaliste venir par ici ! Sauvez vous ! " Dit Jim.

Jo et Lisa riaient, Aidan avait l'air déçu, et Harry pépia, "Qu'est ce que c'est minimism ?"

"Minimaliste", Dit Jo, "C'est la meilleure des choses. C'est qu'en faisant un tout petit peu, ça dure très longtemps !"

"Oh," Dit Harry, sans vraiment comprendre.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas bonhomme," Dit encore Jo, en voyant sa confusion. "Si tu fais de la musique un jour, ils t'obligeront à comprendre ce que ça veut dire."

Et le groupe commença le long trajet du retour. Jim prit une des mains de Harry, Jo pris l'autre, et Aidan et Lisa les suivaient. C'était le plus atypique des petits défilés joyeux que vous pouviez imaginer.

Oh oui, pensa Jo. Harry les avait définitivement adoptés.

Après un plus gros déjeuner que ce à quoi il était habitué, plus une grande marche avec pleins de choses à voir, et tant de plantes, Harry se sentit vraiment très fatigué. Se sentir fatigué pendant l'après midi n'était pas un sentiment étranger. Pas plus que trébucher, il avait tendance à faire ça quand il était très fatigué. Mais il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui l'avait pris dans ses bras comme ça.

Il trébucha, il se souvint de ça, mais quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé et l'avait mis sur quelque chose de chaud et solide qui bougeait. Il réalisa que c'était une hanche. Il n'eu pas le temps d'élucubrer plus en avant que quelque chose de lourd ne lui couvre le dos et qu'il ne s'endorme.


	4. Changer à tout jamais

** Traduction de "A Magic Beyond" Fanfic écrite par Kiki Cabou numéro **2153958.

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Jo, Jim, Aidan et Lisa ainsi que les Jardins de Kew à Londres.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Beru ou Bloub id numéro 537682.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Changer à tout jamais**

Jo ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait fait faire ça. Jim et elle tenaient Harry par la main, et ils retournaient vers le Temple pour faire d'autres répétitions. Harry commença à bailler après qu'ils aient passé le pavillon du Restaurant, et avant qu'ils n'atteignent le Berberis Dell, où les buissons étaient tous jaunes, il trébucha. Il avait l'air heureux, des étoiles dans les yeux mais un peu fatigué.

"Ca va mon bonhomme ?" Demanda t'elle.

Harry murmura quelque chose d'incohérent et trébucha vraiment, comme si il allait tomber et s'étaler sur le pavé.

"Oh !" Dit Jo. Elle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le mit sur sa hanche avant que Jim puisse réagir.

Harry mit sa tête contre son T-shirt rayé, ferma ses bras autour de son cou d'un geste inné, un geste si naturel, murmura quelque chose d'autre, puis resta silencieux. Lisa observa Jo avec intérêt. Et, sans un mot, elle enleva sa veste en Jean qu'elle déposa sur les épaules de Harry. Avec un signe de la tête, comme si tout était enfin à sa place, elle retourna à la droite de Jo et ils continuèrent à marcher. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux.

Jim et Aidan rangèrent un endroit sur le canapé où ils avaient mis quelques uns de leur étuis, et ils laissèrent Harry dormirent sous la veste de Lisa. Il ne se réveilla pas avant trois heures, mais quand il s'éveilla, il sembla aller bien. Il regarda, semble t'il avec intérêt, la manière dont qu'ils pinçaient les cordes et dont qu'ils jouaient des accords, essayant de nouveaux tempos et faisant de lents ajustements.

A quatre heures trente, ils réalisèrent qu'il était temps de terminer, et que bizarrement, ils avaient finalement finis leurs assemblages. Ils réalisèrent aussi qu'il était presque temps de dire au revoir à Harry.

C'est avec le coeur gros que Jo nettoya son instrument pour le ranger. Elle partagea un bref regard avec Jim, qu'il lui retourna avec plus que de la sympathie. Même Aidan et Lisa avait l'air triste. Personne n'était pressé de voir cinq heures arrivé.

Ils attachèrent tous leurs instruments sur le dos, sauf Jim, qui avait installé des roulettes pour pouvoir faire rouler son étui. Jo aida Harry à passer son pull, mais fini par le lui enlever pour le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche avec dégoût - Il avait tellement de trous qu'il était inutile. Lisa lui laissa porter sa veste en jean à la place. Elle lui arrivait au genou, ce qui les fit sourire. Avec compassion, Lisa s'agenouilla devant Harry pour lui attacher les boutons, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Jo lui prit la main et ils allèrent vers l'entrée principale, en se dépêchant pour être sûr que Harry ne soit pas en retard. Leurs enjambées étaient telles que Harry devait presque courir pour rester à leur niveau, mais ils arrivèrent à bon port juste à temps.

L'entrée principale était bondée. Des trams arrivaient pour emmener les visiteurs des jardins. Le Quartet sembla un peu perdu devant toute cette foule, et Harry observait les alentours. Il finit par tirer gentiment sur le pantalon de Jo, en pointant quelque chose. Sa classe était sur la droite, en rang.

Harry observa sa classe, puis à Jo, et encore à nouveau sa classe, puis de nouveau Jo. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. Harry enleva très solennellement la veste de Lisa qu'il lui rendit, une tristesse évidente dans ses grands yeux émeraude.

"Je ne veux pas rentrer, Jo."

"Je sais, mon bonhomme." lui répondit cette dernière.

Harry partit pour faire la queue avec les autres avant que l'institutrice ne le voit. Elle voulait pourtant faire quelque chose pour lui, avant qu'il ne doive partir.

Elle observa Jim et dit "Donne lui une carte, s'il te plait ? Comme ça il pourra rester en contact avec nous."

Le violoncelliste sortit de sa torpeur, murmurant "Bien sûr, Bien sûr." Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit plusieurs petites cartes blanches. Il en tendit une à Harry sur laquelle ce dernier pu lire :

"Le Quartet des Boites en Bois" dit il. "Lisa Prewitt, Violon. Aidan Trask, Violon. Joséphine Weitzel, Viole. James Morris, Violoncelle." Elle listait tout leur numéro de téléphone, il y avait mentionner en bas de la carte, "Exquise musique pour toute les grandes et élégantes occasions. Prix sur demande."

Harry les regarda tous avec un grand sourire.

"Si jamais tu veux nous joindre, juste pour dire bonjour, tu nous appelles, Ok ? Surtout n'hésite pas." Lui dit Jo. "J'adorerais avoir de tes nouvelles."

"Je ne le ferait pas" dit doucement Harry. "Hésiter, je veux dire. J'appellerai si mon oncle me le permet, mais bon..."

Son ton déprimé lui dit tout de suite que c'était probablement un adieu. Jo réagit brusquement, après un singulier moment de panique, sourit, et l'attira dans ses bras pour un câlin. "Au revoir bonhomme. Tu prendra soin de toi, maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

Il acquiesça solennellement. Jim le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte, puis le passa dans les bras de Aidan, qui l'embrassa aussi. Lisa essuya rapidement une larme sous son oeil pour une dernière embrassade. Elle toucha le bout du nez de Harry en signe d'affection.

"Tu feras ce que Jo a dit, OK ? "

Harry fit signe de la tête.

"Vas y mon bonhomme." lui dit elle doucement, et elle le poussa gentiment vers sa classe.

Le Quartet regarda Harry rejoindre la fin de la queue de sa classe pour qu'ils puissent tous monter dans le tram qui les emmènerait à la prochaine station. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui pendant que sa classe montait dans le tram.

Juste quand Harry monta, ils entendirent Mrs. Bloom dire, "Te voila, Potter ! Je t'ai déjà appelé deux fois ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu ?"

Quand le Tram s'éloigna. Jo l'observa tristement s'en aller. Jim enlaça ses épaules. Aidan regardait le sol, ses cheveux roux lui revenant dans les yeux. Les lèvres de Lisa tremblaient violemment. Et dès que Harry fut hors de vue, deux larmes se mirent à courir sur sa joue et atterrirent sur sa blouse rose.

Aidan se tourna vers elle et il vit qu'elle pleurait. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda t il.

« Il me manque. » Lui dit simplement Lisa.

………………..

Après les concerts, l'effervescence des examens de fins d'année et les récitals; Jo était affalée sur le lit de son dortoir, se relaxant et regardant fixement le plafond. Il était quatre heures et Jim la rejoindrait plus tard, puisqu'il devait aller dîner avec Aidan et Fred. Elle avait l'impression que la soirée serait dès plus intéressante.

Le téléphone la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle traversa la pièce et décrocha. « Allo ? » Dit elle.

« Allo » Dit une voix féminine inconnue. « J'aimerais parler à..." Il y eu un bruissement de papier. "Joséphine Weitzel ?"

« C'est bien moi. » répondit Jo. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Emma Bloom. Je suis institutrice à l'école primaire, le CP, et un de mes étudiants m'a retourné un compte rendu des plus bizarre hier sur le voyage que nous avons fait aux Jardins de Kew. Je suis si contente de réussir à vous joindre, Mademoiselle Weitzel. »

Jo cligna des yeux. « Je suis désolée, quel est le rapport entre moi et le sujet d'un de vos élèves ? »

« Non, excusez moi. Je me suis mal expliqué. Il s'agit d'un petit garçon nommé Harry. Harry Potter. »

Jo du s'asseoir. « Oui, j'ai bien rencontré un petit garçon qui s'appelait Harry à Kew vendredi dernier. Est ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il va bien, mademoiselle. Pourquoi pensez vous qu'il en irait autrement ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Dit Jo. « C'est juste qu'il a passé la journée avec nous, vous savez, et quand il nous a quitté il semblait tellement triste. Il nous avait aussi dit qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas nous appeler… Quelque chose à propos de son oncle. »

« Ah, et bien, j'ai entendu certaine rumeur propos de sa vie chez lui. » Dit Mrs Bloom. « Son cousin semble être une brute. Mais croyez moi quand je dis qu'il va bien, et je lui transmettrais vos pensées. En tout cas, je… Je suis désolée. Ca va vous sembler ridicule. Mais vous voyez, j'appelai pour vérifier que vous existiez bien. Harry est souvent tout seul dans la cour, et il semble avoir développer une habitude à rêver, et à imaginer des choses. »

« Je vois » Dit Jo subitement offenser et irriter par les propos de cette femme pour ne pas croire Harry. « Je peux confirmer que je ne suis pas un fragment de l'imagination d'un garçon de six ans. Comment avez vous bien pu avoir ce numéro ? Finit elle de manière un peu coupante.

Mrs. Bloom ne sembla pas le remarquer. « Il était sur son projet artistique. J'avais demandé à toute la classe de me dessiner ce qu'il avait aimé aux jardins. Il a fait un collage – Il a collé des pétales roses et des pétales de cerisier en fleurs sur sa feuille, et il a dessiné ce qui ressemble à un violoncelle, je pense, difficile à dire. Et il a aussi collé votre carte dessus. »

« Ah. » Répondit jo. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« J'ai aussi demandé aux petits de m'écrire trois paragraphes sur leur journée à Kew, et de citer une chose qu'ils avaient apprise. » Continua Mrs. Bloom. « Voulez vous savoir ce que Harry a écrit ? »

Jo n'était pas trop d'humeur à parler avec cette Mrs. Bloom, vu que c'était celle qui avait perdu Harry pour commencer et elle l'avait accusé d'avoir inventer la réponse à un devoir. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de l'institutrice qui la tentait de répondre par l'affirmative, et Jo acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. » Dit elle en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

« Bien. » Mrs. Bloom éclairci sa voix et commença à lire.

_« Ma journée à Kew, par Harry Potter._

_Je me suis perdu dans les jardins de Kew, mais j'ai rencontré Jo et Aidan et Lisa et Jim. C'est de très gentils grands de l'Université, et j'ai passé la journée avec eux. Ils sont un Quartet à corde. Lisa et Aidan joue du violon. Jo joue de la viole. Jim joue du violoncelle. Ils font beaucoup de très bonne musique, et j'ai dansé sans ennuyer personne._

_Ils m'ont emmené me balader. J'ai vu des roses, des cerisiers, et plein de différentes sortes de fleurs dans __la Temper House.__ » (Mrs Bloom rit un peu). « J'ai mangé un Mars et un sandwich. Nous avons vu un drôle de jardin plein de rocher qui venait du Japon et Aidan a dit qu'il allait faire très peu pour un très long moment. » (Jo sourit) « Nous sommes retourné à l'endroit où ils jouaient de la musique pour pouvoir jouer encore, mais j'étais fatigué et je n'ai pas dansé. »_

_« Quand il a été l'heure de partir, j'étais très triste. J'ai aimé les fleurs, mais j'ai préféré les grands. Jo était ma préférée. Je me demande si elle voudrait bien m'enseigner la viole. Son son est le meilleur ! Oncle Vernon ne me laissera pas appeler qui que ce soit, alors je ne pourrais pas l'appeler pour lui dire bonjour, mais elle va me manquer beaucoup. Ils vont tous beaucoup me manquer. »_

_« J'ai appris une chose importante à Kew. Il y a des gens très gentils partout. Si vous avez de la chance vous les trouvez. Et si vous êtes très chanceux, ils vous trouvent en premier. »_

Il y eu un grand blanc. Jo sentit son souffle coupé. « Euh. » Dit elle, sa voix tremblante, « C'est absolument adorable. Et je peux vous assurez qu'il n'a absolument rien inventé là dedans. Voulez vous bien s'il vous plait lui dire qu'il nous manque autant qu'on lui manque ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Mrs Bloom. « Vous savez, je me sentait très coupable d'avoir perdu Harry au départ, Mademoiselle Weitzel, en fait, encore plus pour ne pas avoir vu que je l'avais perdu avant qu'il ne me rende son compte rendu. Mais je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de lui. Quelque chose me dit qu'il en avait terriblement besoin. »

Une larme s'échappa, et Jo tenta tant bien que mal de se reprendre. « Nous étions tous extrêmement heureux de passer du temps avec lui, Mrs. Bloom. Merci d'avoir appeler. »

Elles se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent, et Jo resta assise là, en regardant par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était toujours au même endroit quand Jim arriva.


	5. Terriblement fière

** Traduction de "A Magic Beyond" Fanfic écrite par Kiki Cabou numéro **2153958.

Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Jo, Jim, Aidan et Lisa ainsi que les Jardins de Kew à Londres.

Bonne lecture.

Merci à Beru ou Bloub id numéro 537682.

Merci pour les reviews à Kaka la zen, satya, thealie, dreyd, bloub, onalurca, angie black, miliana, alinemcb54.

* * *

**Epilogue : Terriblement fière**

C'était la fin d'un autre concert. La salle avait été chaude, ce qui était apprécié face à la pluie froide extérieure. Jo n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les salles chaudes avant les semaines précédentes. C'était quelques jours après le premier de l'An, et elle avait deux trois courses à faire. Elle se traîna dans son appartement, s'assit devant la cheminée que son mari avait préparé, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait entendu ses os craqués, elle resta immobile. Serait elle déjà vieille ?

Les étourdissants applaudissements du public représentaient à peine un murmure au bord de sa conscience. Elle se leva pendant que la salle applaudissait et sifflait reconnaissant, souriant, puis laissa le bruit revenir à son niveau normal. La Chambre des Joueurs de Londres était de toute beauté, le plus grand spectacle qu'elle avait jamais fait. Elle observa la section des violoncellistes et envoya subrepticement un baiser à l'amour de sa vie. Il mit une main sur sa joue et cligna dramatiquement des yeux. Elle dut se morde la langue pour s'empêcher de rire.

Une chose qui ne changerait jamais à propos de Jim, c'était sa capacité à la faire rire, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il y avait eu les approches, la tranquille relation à Surrey U, les sessions de câlins dans les salles de répétitions au Conservatoire, puis leur mariage, et… Mon dieu. Vingt années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Jo avait besoin de lunettes maintenant, Jim avait pris du ventre, et ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux gris, mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.

Le rideau s'abaissa et l'orchestre quitta la scène. Passant doucement auprès de ses collègues elle rejoint son casier, Jo essuya son instrument et le rangea dans son étui. Juste quand elle rangeait son archer, Mark, le garde de sécurité vint vers elle.

« Jo ? » Demanda t'il.

« Mark ! « Lui demanda t elle. « Il a un problème ? »

Mark rit. « Non, Madame. J'ai juste un message. Vous et Jim avez des invités qui vous attendent dans le Hall. »

« Des invités ? » Demanda t elle, en fermant son étui. « Nous n'attendons personne. »

« Ils m'ont dit que vous ne les attendiez pas. » Acquiesça Mark. « Mais ils ont l'air plus que correct, et si vous avez besoin de moi, je ne serai pas loin. »

Jo mit son manteau et cligna des yeux. Mark avait à peine vingt ans et était vraiment mince. Il bomba le torse et eu l'air absolument ridicule.

« Oui, merci, Mark. Je vais juste attendre mon mari et nous irons voir qui nous attend. Jim ? Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Jim en venant vers elle avec son étui de violoncelle. Il le mit à côté de sa femme, mit sa veste, son écharpe, et ses gants et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ils prirent chacun leurs étuis et se dirigèrent vers la porte de côté pendant que Jo expliquait qu'il y avait des gens qui voulait les voir. Jim était surpris autant que Jo l'était, et quand ils arrivèrent dans l'entré un couple les attendait, se tenant par le bras.

La femme était jeune, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns frisé qui étaient coiffé dans une élégante torsade. D'intelligents yeux marron clignèrent derrière des lunettes ovales. Elle portait une veste déboutonnée qui montrait une jolie robe de soirée bleue.

L'homme était aussi jeune que sa compagne, et remarquablement élégant. Il était grand, fin avec de bonnes épaules, portant un smoking et un pardessus déboutonné. La lumière se reflétait sur se joues et dans ses lumineux yeux verts. Ses cheveux, aussi noir que la nuit, étaient coupés de manière flatteuse et à la décoiffer, il avait aussi des lunettes avec une monture rectangulaire.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Jo s'était arrêtée. Et elle fixait sans ciller le jeune homme. Une vision lui revenait en mémoire, celle d'un petit garçon avec les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux… L'homme n'a pas de cicatrice, mais tout le reste concordait si bien que ce ne pouvait être que lui. Jo donna son étui à Jim, sans regarder son mari, qui l'observait avec curiosité. Elle retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et avança vers le jeune homme. Sans le quitter des yeux.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme lui sourit. Il sembla un peu surpris. « Salut Jo. » Dit il doucement, dans un plaisant baryton. « Wah, je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi. Ca fait très très longtemps après tout. »

« Oh Harry ! » Pleura Jo tout décorum oublié, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou.

« Harry ? » Demanda Jim confus.

Jo se retourna, sans pour autant lâché Harry, et fronça des sourcils en observant son mari. « Harry, le petit bonhomme ! Tu l'avais porté dans les jardins de Kew toute une journée quand nous étions à l'Université ! »

Et soudainement tout revint en mémoire à Jim, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Presque immédiatement il posa les étuis au sol et embrassa Harry avant de lui serrer fermement la main, La jeune femme à côté de Harry riait.

« Ca fait du bien de vous revoir tout les deux. » Dit Harry. « Pas que je sois surpris en même temps. Je me souviens que vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de vous regarder pendant toute la journée. Un vrai couple d'amoureux ! »

« Et nous le sommes toujours ! » Dit fièrement Jim, en enlaçant Jo. Notre vingtième anniversaire de mariage est le 26 janvier.

« Félicitations. » Leur dit Harry.

« Merci. Et toi comment vas tu ? » Demanda Jo.

« Je vais très bien." Répondit Harry en souriant. "Et si je souris comme un idiot c'est de sa faute." Il attrapa la jeune femme à côté de lui.

La jeune femme souriait joyeusement, montrant de parfaites dents blanches.

« Jo, Jim, je vous présent Hermione Granger. Ses parents sont dentistes, dans le cas ou vous aviez un doute. »

Hermione se renfrogna avant de hausser un sourcil. Jim et Jo éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

Jo sourit et serra la main de Hermione. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer."

« Moi de même. » Dit elle gentiment en serrant la main de Jim.

Jim secoua la tête incrédule. « Gah, mon dieu, ça fait longtemps ! » Dit il. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si grand ! Quel âge as tu maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Vingt neuf, monsieur. » répondit Harry.

« Nom de Dieu ! »

« Jim ! » le reprit Jo.

Jo observa son mari, qui était toujours un peu confus. Harry rit, et finalement Jo sourit aussi, se sentant suprêmement heureuse. C'était si bon de revoir Harry heureux et si grand, de pouvoir le prendre dans une étreinte, de voir qu'il était devenu le briseur de cœur qu'elle avait prédit.

C'était rassurant de le voir comme ça.

« Alors comment nous as tu retrouvé ? » Demanda Jo.

« En fait, avec Hermione, nous voulions aller voir un spectacle, et en voyant les noms sur le programme je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance. » Dit Harry.

« J'en suis heureuse ! » Dit chaleureusement Jo.

« Moi aussi ! » Ajouta Harry. « Je m'attendais à voir le nom de Lisa sur le programme, ou celui de Aidan. Est ce que vous avez eu de leurs nouvelles ? »

Cette question surprit Jo. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se souvienne de tout le monde. « Et bien » Commença t elle, « Lisa joue dans une symphonie maintenant, mais nous la croisons de temps en temps. Elle vient de se payer un chat, d'après ce que je sais, et elle va bien. Aidan à arrêter de faire de la musique. Il tient un café sur Manchester. »

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler pendant un moment. Apparemment Harry avait été dans une école en pension en Ecosse avec Hermione (Ils étaient dans la même classe). Elle était maintenant médecin et elle travaillait dans un hôpital de Londres que Jo ne connaissait pas, et Harry, après deux essais dans des boulots qui ne lui allait pas du tout (Un avec lequel il était en total désaccord et l'autre qui était absolument ennuyant) était maintenant enseignant dans l'école ou il avait été. Quand Jim, supposant correctement qu'ils sortaient ensemble, demanda comment ils faisaient pour se voir souvent, Harry répondit simplement que la distance n'était pas un problème.

Jim se gratta la tête. Et Jo ne demanda pas comment ç'était possible, ou comment sa cicatrice avait disparu, comme si elle n'avait été là. Elle était juste tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien. Il était décontracté, heureux, il allait bien et il était aimé… Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu pour lui.

« Il se fait tard. » Dit Harry. « Nous avons un train à attraper demain, et je pense que vous avez vous aussi des choses de programmer."

« Oh, oui ! » Jo répondit, le cerveau finalement revenant sur Terre. "Nous allons en tournée en France dans deux jours, et nous devons faire nos valises ! Allez viens Jim ! Nous ferions mieux d'y aller pour dormir un peu. Laissons ses deux amoureux tranquille. » Dit elle en clignant de l'œil.

Jim haussa ses sourcils. « Tu parles de ses amoureux ? » Dit il en pointant de l'index Harry et Hermione, « Ou tu parles de ceux là ? » Finit il en se pointant lui et Jo.

« Oh toi ! » Dit elle en le frappant gentiment. Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry et Hermione les regarder en souriant. « Au revoir, Harry ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Hermione ! Venez nous voir quand les Joueurs seront de retour sur Londres ! Nous dînerons ensemble ! » Cria Jo, pendant que son mari tentait de la chatouiller.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Harry.

« Au revoir, ravi de vous avoir rencontré aussi ! » Continua Hermione.

Ils firent signe de la main jusqu'à ce que Jo et Jim passent le coin de la rue. Harry et Hermione boutonnèrent tout deux leurs vestes, mirent leurs gants. Harry laissa Hermione remettre son revers et arranger son écharpe. Elle le regarda dans les yeux si verts et sourit.

« Alors c'était la femme qui a changé ta vie ? « Demanda t'elle.

Harry lui sourit. « Plus que tu ne peux le penser. » Dit il. « Bien sûr » continua t'il, ironique et en l'ignorant délibérément, « Ce n'est pas la seule. »

Hermione le prit pour elle. Elle se hissa sur ses orteils, et planta un baiser sur la joue de Harry. Elle entendit Harry reprendre son souffle. Elle jura mentalement d'avoir été trop rapide. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis moins d'un mois et Harry, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu constater, était terriblement embarrassé par toute manifestation d'affection publique.

Il ne dit rien. Mais il ne bougea pas non plus. Il ne faisait que la regarder droit dans les yeux, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice, un petit sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

« Médicomage Granger, c'était très sournois de votre part. » Réprimanda t'il doucement.

Puis, aussi rapide que l'éclair, il jeta sa prudence aux orties et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Se reculant un moment plus tard, il remarqua que Hermione avait l'air un peu étourdie, mais absurdement heureuse.

« Ha… Ha… » Elle tentait de prononcer son prénom, clignant des yeux sans y réussir.

Cette réaction le fit rire. Après tant d'année à penser qu'il était absolument nul avec les filles, voir qu'il pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction sur une personne si intelligente était un peu déroutant. Finalement, sortant de sa stupeur, en se secouant et en lui souriant un petit peu, elle réussit à prononcer « Harry ». Puis elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant comme si il était un vilain petit garçon. « Tu ne lui as pas montrer ta carte ! Elle aurait adorer la voir ! »

Harry grommela. « Hermione, petit a, elle ne l'aurait pas comprise, et petit b, si elle l'avait comprise, elle aurait eu plein de questions auxquelles nous n'aurions pas pu répondre. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aurais jamais pu la lui montrer. »

Harry avait récemment eu sa carte Chocogrenouille à son nom, et même si Hermione était absolument excitée par l'idée, Harry ne savait pas si il était plus surpris qu'étonné de toute cette animation autour de lui. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Oui, il avait défait Voldemort à dix sept ans, sauvé le monde, bla, bla, bla. Mais à ces yeux, il faisait vraiment son job maintenant à Poudlard. Ca semblerait probablement bizarre aux autres qu'après une adolescence si mouvementée et quelques dramatiques années comme Auror il trouve une satisfaction dans une si humble profession, mais il faisait enfin quelque chose dont il était fier... Quelque chose qu'il aimait.

« Allez, je veux la relire. » Dit Hermione, fouillant dans les poches de Harry pour trouver sa carte.

Harry rit et secoua la tête. Apparemment Hermione subissait encore cette attraction envers cette carte. Il la laissa la prendre, entrevoyant une partie de son propre visage sur le devant, souriant timidement, avant que Hermione ne la retourne. Ils étaient seuls dans le Hall mais Hermione la lut doucement.

« _Professeur Harry Potter_. » Lut elle, et elle regarda Harry avec un air définitivement sexy dans les yeux. « Oh j'adore ça ! »

Harry rit. « Allez vas y, finit la ! »

« Très bien." Dit elle. "_Professeur Harry Potter est actuellement le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Mondialement reconnu comme le plus puissant sorcier de la lumière en Angleterre qui a été vu depuis Dumbledore., Mr Potter à l'âge de dix sept ans a défait Lord Voldemort. Il a écrit deux livres sur le sujet qu'il enseigne, et l'un d'entre eux, "L'art de la défense Pratique » en est à sa deuxième édition. Mr Potter est un fan de Quidditch, et un Attrapeur occasionnel pour certaine partie. Il joue aussi de la viole. _»

« Horriblement. » Ajouta Harry.

Hermione railla. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je veux dire, bien sûr les premiers mois c'était assez horrible à écouter lorsque tu répétais, mais ça ne ressemble plus à un chat miaulant à mort maintenant. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Je jouais comme un chat miaulant à mort ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça ! Ron non plus, quand j'y pense. »

« Hem, Je ne voulais pas te décourager, et Ron ne t'écoutais même pas. Il jetait des Silencio sur les portes. En plus maintenant tu peux jouer de la vraie musique. Au bout de quatre ans de cours, nan ? »

« Trois. Et j'ai tendance à jouer comme un chat miaulant à mort de temps en temps. » Dit Harry, en l'ennuyant gentiment. Il s'attendait à ce que Hermione le raille encore ou qu'elle rie.

Hermione ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre

Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis si fière de toi. » Lui dit elle doucement, en prenant sa main et en la serrant gentiment. « Et je suis sûre que si Jo avait vu cette carte, elle aurait été encore plus fière de toi que je ne le suis. »

Harry lui sourit et ils partirent.

« Ce qui est très difficile, en même temps. » Finit Hermione, quand ils atteignirent les portes pour se retrouver dans la nuit froide de janvier « Parce que je suis terriblement fière de toi. »

The End.


End file.
